Left Unsaid
by OutcastRuler
Summary: Because even though they didn't exactly say it... They knew.


_**Left Unsaid**_

 **Warning: A slight twist To Garfield Logan's origin.  
**

"Hey, Rae?" Beast Boy spoke up after thirty minutes of silence. Both Titans had been the Special Ops room together. Everyone else were at Titans East to check up on a few things, so the duo decided to stay behind to keep an eye on their territory. So far, the day had consisted of a video game marathon for him and a binge reading marathon for her. However, thirty minutes' prior, Raven got up to meditate. Not wanting to lose her company, Beast Boy promised to turn off the game and remain silent…

But he couldn't take it anymore.

Beast Boy hated the fact that he was interrupting her peace, but he wanted to talk to her. He hated the feeling of loneliness. He was a social critter by nature.

Raven hummed lowly, telling him to continue his thought.

"Oh…ummm…." However, Beast Boy didn't really have anything he wanted to talk about… well it was more like he didn't know what _she_ would want to talk about. In fact, he didn't even think she would want to talk to him.

Raven glanced at him with one eye. The green teenager had found something interesting on the floor and decided to stare at it with a look of uncertainty. She blew a sigh and stopped with her meditation. She planted both feet on the ground and looked over to him. He was still staring at the floor. She wished that she could start a conversation with him… but she had nothing to say…

She was… boring.

"I'm sorry…" She didn't even realize that she said it out loud until she saw him look up with his ears perked. Of course… his animal adaptations made his hearing phenomenal.

"For what, Rae?" He asked genuinely curious.

"For not being good company. You're probably upset that you didn't go with others…" She spoke softly. She saw his facial expression flash to shock.

"What? No, you got it wrong." He said, smiling at her. "I asked to stay with you."

"Why?" She couldn't deny the swelling in her chest… He wanted to stay with her.

"Because I didn't want you to be alone. Besides, I like spending time with you, Rae…" He spoke sweetly. "Even though you most likely hate me invading your personal space all the time." He mumbled under his breath. Though, Raven still heard it.

"it's annoying, but appreciated." She admitted. "You keep me from going into deep."

"What do you mean?"

"Your aura. I don't know… It's so bright. Not blinding like Starfire's, or booming like Cyborg's, but more intense than Robin's. It's warm and comforting. When I get to deep into my mind all I have to do is find your aura and I'm able to find myself back…" Raven felt embarrassed by her confession. However, Beast Boy was down- right elated.

"Wow. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Beast Boy murmured.

It was quiet again, but this silence was a little more comfortable. Raven took a seat on the couch and placed her forgotten book in her lap. She stared at the cover, mesmerized by the lettering. Perhaps it was just her nerves, but it was the most wonderful thing she had laid her eyes on.

"I'm grateful, you know?" Beast Boy finally broke the silence. He looked out the window and his voice sounded far away, but Raven knew he was still talking to her. "I'm grateful for the pain and loss." Raven didn't speak. Instead she watched his movements, somehow knowing what he meant. Then his gaze fell on her and her breath hitched in her throat.

"I was only six when I was changed. My parents were studying species in Africa, when I was bitten by a monkey. I got real sick, but there were no clinics nearby. I remember how frantic she was…" He said.

"She…?" Raven dared to ask.

"My mom… She sent many radio signals, begging for anybody to help. Finally, they found a voodoo doctor. He forged a medicine. He warned there were side-effects, but I was getting worst and my parents were desperate. The first two days… I was fine. Fit as a whistle. Then the third day came and I was suddenly green. My mother screamed." He said with a dry laugh. "The fourth day came and I remember I got scared over something and just turned into a mouse. I don't remember how I did it for the first time, but I did. "

"Were you scared of the transformation?" Raven asked. Beast Boy only shrugged.

"Maybe a little, but I was still real young and the thought of being green and turning into animals was just so cool. My parents were cool about it too. They were wary, but they didn't stop loving me…" Beast Boy's voice softened. "They loved me up until the day the fell off the falls."

Beast Boy paused to gain back his composure. It was difficult for him to remember the day, but he wanted her to know about him. It was only fair that she knew, because he still wanted to learn more about her.

"I blamed myself for a while… I could have saved them. But… I didn't. I can't even tell you why… But I'm grateful, because that moment made me want to make up for it by saving other people. Which, in the end, led me to be a Titan." He smiled at her. He wanted her to know that he loved being on the team with everyone, including her.

Raven nodded… She knew what he was feeling.

"I'm grateful for Terra too…" He said, watching how her shoulder stiffened and her lips sealed closer together. "I'm grateful for feeling the way I did… She taught me what it meant to love and to lose that love. I still get upset thinking about the betrayal and the rejection, but now I feel like it's made me grown. I'm grateful that it caused the two of us to get closer too."

Raven could only look at him as he scooted closer to her. His hands reached over and clasped hers.

"I have a confession." He admitted. "I was more eager to be your friend than I was to be friends with the others." He chuckled. Raven looked genuinely shocked. Beast Boy let go and turned back to the window. "Maybe it was because you were beautiful, or powerful, or a mystery, or even because you were the first one to say I was funny… but I realize that its all of that. I hate it when you isolate yourself. I hate that you feel alone. I hate that you feel like no one could love you. You're just so amazing, Rae. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Because then…" He looked at her again, this time with passion and determination in his eyes.

"Because then you would see who you are to me…" Beast Boy waited for to move. A twitch. A shiver. Anything… But she was frozen. She just sat there and stared at him. His nerves were going haywire within him.

He then stood very sudden, spooking her slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'm grateful too." She said, looking down at her hands. "I'm grateful for having all of you as friends. Especially, you… You never deny the truth about me, but you still decide to stay by me. Thank you. "

Beast Boy smiled brightly at her. He then sat again…

Then there was more silence.

Many thoughts were going through his mind. However, everything went blank when he felt her lips place a chaste kiss on his cheek before disappearing. He sunk into the couch, sighing dreamily.

He didn't exactly say it… That to him… Who she was… Was perfect.

But somehow, he's sure she knows… Just like he knows how she feels about him.


End file.
